Trent: Parent World Winds
by thevampire2010
Summary: <html><head></head>Trent has a baby girl, and things seeme easy for raising a baby. But things between Trent Monique aren't good and he has to make the best decision for his baby as far if she should stay with Monique or take the baby while helping Daria?</html>


**The News**

Trent is with Monique at a doctor's appointment sitting next to her in the waiting room. He was secretly wishing that Jane, Daria and his friends were here to offer him their support for this situation that he and Monique never thought they would ever be in and have to face; but Monique didn't want any of Trent's friends there with them. She didn't even want his parents there. In addition, Daria and Jane were off completing their second year of college and were coming down for their spring break in a few more weeks. Just in time for what was yet to come.

Why is that? Monique is pregnant, and she almost at her due date. She doesn't look like she's anywhere near her due date, she still looked like she was between four to five and a half months pregnant.

Trent was looking forward to having his first child from the day he found out that Monique was pregnant, but Monique wasn't too thrilled about it herself. She only decided to keep the baby because she saw how excited he was when she told him, although that wasn't as exciting as Trent thought it should have been.

He recalled that day perfectly clear from the very beginning. He thought it should have been a happy moment for the both of them to remember.

QQQQQ

Trent was at _Lane Arts Store_, a store that his mom Amanda owns. He helped there as well as performs there in the evening for some shoppers and was being paid for it.

He and Amanda were getting ready to walk out and lock up his iPhone went off.

"Who's that, Trent?" Amanda asked him. She was dressed in a light purple shirt with a pair of dark purple pants and sneakers. Her blond hair was straight down to back.

"Monique just texted me and said she needs to talk to me about something." Trent explained. "And apparently her parents want tag along with her and come over to the house too."

"What does she want to tell you?" Amanda asked Trent as he responded to the text. "And I would also like to know why her parents are going to be coming over to the house with her."

Trent was surprised at how quickly Monique responded back to the text message. "She told I'll find out when she gets there." He informed his mom about the text.

He put his iPhone back in the pocket of his grey pants with a whole in it that went with his green t-shirt.

"So she's flat out not going to tell you until then? Is she seriously going to do all of that?" Amanda thought that it was somewhat strange for Monique to do that.

"I'm worried about what it could be if she doesn't want to tell me now while she's texting me." Trent commented.

Amanda was worried because of the fact that Trent and Monique haven't really been getting along, they are constantly fighting half the time.

Trent and Amanda locked up the store, got into their cars and drove home to meet up with Monique at their house.

Monique showed up at the house around eight o'clock that night and Trent opened the door for her. He noticed that her parents weren't with her.

"My parents changed their minds about coming here when I told them what I was coming over here for. As a result they wanted me to tell you privately." Monique quickly explained to him. She stood there with her arms crossed. She had a look on her face that said she was upset.

"Okay, that's cool I guess." Trent let Monique in and closed the door behind her. He led her upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him so they could talk.

Monique sat down on the bed with her arms still crossed against her chest while Trent leaned against the wall across from her.

(*Music Used: _Papa Don't Preach_ by Madonna)

"So what's up?" Trent asked Monique.

Monique looked up at him with the same look she had when she was outside.

Trent waited for Monique to speak and he noticed that she wasn't saying anything.

"Is everything okay? You know you can tell me anything." Trent encouraged her to tell him what was going on.

"Okay, don't freak out but-" Monique stopped with hesitation in her voice.

Trent waited to hear what she was going to say. He braced himself for whatever was yet to come.

"I'm pregnant." Monique finally said. "I took a pregnancy test and went to the doctor's office just to be safe."

"What did your parents say when you told them?" Trent asked.

"They said that I would have to tell you and decide if I want to keep the baby. But I'm only going to keep the baby if you want to." Monique explained to him.

"If you want to keep the baby then of course I would want to keep the baby too." Trent said with a smile.

Trent walked over Monique and sat down beside her, and pulled her into a hug. He couldn't help but to smile and feel happy that he was going to be a dad, but he also wanted to make sure that Monique is happy as well. He assured her that everything was going to be okay, and that he will be there for her and the baby from that moment on and nothing was going to change that.

QQQQQ

However, during the pregnancy there have been some difficulties between Trent and Monique. Ever since Monique moved in with Trent and his mom, they have been getting into fights with each other that are caused by Monique. Monique has been causing trouble with Jane over the phone, and going to hang out at her friends' house almost every night of the week. All of Trent's friends and family feel bad for him, and so does Monique's entire family.

The door to the doctor's office finally opened and they were called back by Nurse Heart. She was dressed in white scrubs with brown hair and white skin that made her blue eyes shine.

Nurse Heart led them to a room where she and Trent helped Monique onto the bed and made sure she was okay.

"I'll be right back with the heart monitor." Nurse Heart walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Trent asked Monique.

"I'm good despite the fact that our daughter is kicking around inside me like crazy right now." Monique answered. "I'll be glad when finally comes so I could finally be free from the kicking and everything that I've been going through for the pass nine months." She cradled her stomach and sat there on the bed the whole time.

Monique and Trent found out a few months ago that they're expecting a baby girl, and they picked out a name for her.

Trent could tell that Monique wasn't too fond of the idea of carrying a baby and that she wasn't too fond on the thought of having a baby either. That's another thing that was making this journey to parenthood a little harder to enjoy from Trent's point of view when a couple who is expecting a child should be excited.

"It's like she's already here bugging and taking our sleep away from us before we even have to worry about any of that." Monique went on.

"That's a good sign. The baby's growing and she's healthy." Trent said with a smile.

"Yeah, you try saying that when there's a baby kicking you around in your stomach all day and all night." Monique responded.

Nurse Heart came back with the heart monitor.

"Alright, let's check out this baby's heart beat now that you're near the end and it's almost time for the big day." Nurse Heart placed the strap around Monique's stomach and turned the heart monitor on so they could hear the baby's heart beat.

Trent and Monique listened as the heart beats started to play out for them for the longest time. Trent was a little more thrilled by that than Monique had been.

"Wow, it seems like the heart beat gets stronger and stronger every single time we do this. This is the most amazing pregnancy I've ever dealt with." Nurse Heart commented as she turned the heart monitor off and took the strap from around Monique's stomach. She sat up the ultrasound machine to see what position the baby was in "I know you're families must be very excited to have a little baby around the house."

"They're looking forward to it." Trent responded as he held Monique's hand.

Nurse Heart zoomed in on the baby and was able to get a good look so she could be able to pinpoint where the baby's head was located. She was amazed at what she found and was glad to have some good news to share with them. She was table to get some good pictures to give to them so they could have it to share with their friends and family as soon as they could before she turned off the machine and handed Monique a paper towel so she could wipe off the jell from her stomach.

"It looks like the baby is right where we want her to be." Nurse Heart said as she turned to them with a smile. "Just keep doing what you're doing to keep this baby at her best while waiting for her to arrive, and I think we're done here. The next time I see you it will be on your big delivery day." She gave them the new pictures of their baby from the ultrasound and started cleaning off the machine.

Trent helped Monique off the bed and they walked out of room together. During the whole raid home, neither of them had said a word to each other, and the car raid was completely silent.

As soon as they got back to Trent's house, they showed Amanda the pictures of the ultrasound.

"Aw, Trent, I can tell she's going to be gorgeous." Amanda commented with a big smile on her face. "I need to frame this and put it up in her room."

"Yeah, then when she asks about it we'll have to tell her the truth about where babies come from." Trent had a point.

"Oh, nothing but the truth won't hurt if she has any questions she wants to know about; it would give her a chance to learn." Amanda said with a smile. Then she turned to Monique. "Monique, are you excited about going into labor and having a wonderful baby join the clan?" She asked her.

"The sooner she gets here the better." Monique took a sip of her soda. "I don't know how you managed to handled this with Summer, Wind, Trent, Penny and Jane when you were pregnant with them, Mrs. Lane."

"The best thing to do is to remember that something wonderful and beautiful will come out of it in the end." Amanda assured her. She grabbed a picture frame that can hold up to five pictures and placed a picture of the ultrasound in each frame.

"Now I know where Trent gets that from." Monique commented with a smile.

Amanda took the picture frame and led the way upstairs to the baby's room that was decorated with pink walls, flowers, butterflies, dragonflies and purple trimmings on the doorframes and window frames of the room. There was a hazel brown rocking chair, a pink changing table, a pink crib with pink bed sheets and blankets purple curtains above it with purple and pink flowers prints. In it, they had a pillow with the baby's name imprinted on it.

"I remember when Jane freaked out over the color." Trent recalled.

"Of course she wouldn't, given the fact that she's not into girly materials such as this." Monique commented.

"I'm sure she'll come around by the time the baby comes." Trent assured her.

Amanda placed the picture frame on the wall above the crib. She took a step back and got a good look at it from afar.

"This is perfect." Amanda commented. "Oh, speaking of Jane, she'll be coming home tomorrow for spring so we have some last minute things to take care of before she gets here."

Monique wasn't as thrilled as they were about Jane coming home after the last fight they got into. She didn't say anything or expressed how she felt because she thought that there was nothing she could do about since Jane's part of their family.

"Anything I could help with?" Trent asked her.

"It actually would help if people pitched in tomorrow. You and your friends could actually help set everything up in the living room." Amanda said as they walked out of the room baby's room and closed the door behind them. "She also has Jodie, Mack and Brittany coming over with her as well. And Courtney and Adrian are coming here too so they could hang out with Jane."

Trent was okay with that and would do anything for this kid sister.

Trent's only hope was that everything would go smoothly this time around between Monique and Jane during her visit.

**Spring Fight**

The next morning Trent was up watching TV in his room while Monique slept a little longer to get her rest that she needed before Jane showed up. Trent knew that Jane would bring Daria over to hang out with them for a few hours.

"Are you excited about seeing Jane?" Trent asked Monique with a smile on his face. He was excited to see his little sister again since they haven't seen each other since Christmas vacation.

"Just as long as she stays away from my stuff I'll be good." Monique didn't left her head up to face Trent. She lay on her pillow and stayed under the blankets.

"Monique…." Trent responded while managing to keep a smile on his face.

"Hay, she's your sister, not mine." Monique pulled the blanket overhead. "And she's bringing that Daria girl you introduced me to that day when I ran into you at Axl's Piercing Polar."

"Aw I'm sure we'll have fun with them hanging out at the house." Trent assured her. He smile changed to a frown when he noticed how negative Monique was being the whole time.

"Sure, we'll celebrate the return of art head like we've done the last time she was here. And let's not forget the time before that when she was here during her summer vacation painting." Monique responded. "There's nothing special about it; she gets to come home for a week and spend some time with the family. Big deal. It won't change the fact that she's a pain in the butt who always has a habit getting on my nerves every single time she comes here."

"Oh come on, I'm sure she's gotten over what happened and she's forgotten all about it." Trent wanted smooth things over before they got started.

"I'm going back to sleep now. Tell Jane and her friends that if they bother me at all before I'm ready to wake up they're toast; and I mean it." Monique pulled the blanket overhead completely so she wouldn't have to hear the conversation. In addition, with all of that being said Monique had fallen asleep.

Trent just shook his head at the thought of where this conversation was going and he decided that he didn't want to deal with it anymore. He couldn't remember his mom being like this at all when she was pregnant with Jane.

"Trent, get down here. Jesse, Max and Nick are here." Amanda called out to him from the living room.

Trent turned the TV off, walked out of the room and closed the door so they wouldn't wait Monique in the process of preparing for Jane's arrival. He wanted her to get as much rest as possible before hand so she wouldn't be so cranky when Jane got to the house; the last thing he needed was another fight breaking out between them. He was still trying to forget the fight they had at the baby shower when Jane had called to say high since she wasn't able to come down that weekend.

Trent, Jesse, Max and Nick got started setting up the snack table and placing all of the sodas in the cooler so they could get cold. They managed to get everything done while Amanda had gone to pick up Jane, Daria, Jodie, Mack and Brittany.

"Monique didn't wake up yet?" Jesse asked Tent.

"She was up for a little while, but then she decided to go back to sleep." Trent walked back into the kitchen to get the cooler and brought it into the living room to save everyone a trip to the kitchen.

"She's going to miss out on all the fun." Jesse commented.

"I'm not gonna worry about it right now." Trent was trying to hide what was going on between him and Monique. He walked down to the basement to get the band equipment so they could perform a couple of their songs for the girls while they were here. "We have to keep it down so we won't wake her up and upset her. No one wants to see her when she's on her bad side due to lack of sleep; she's already complaining about it more than usual."

"That girl is going to give someone a run for their money if that were to happen." Max commented with a smile.

"I would hate to see that." Nick added.

Nick joined Max and laughed along with him as they sat up the drums for their big performance.

Jesse was the only who noticed that Trent wasn't laughing and assumed that something was bothering him. He went to go help Trent with the band stuff in hopes that he could probably talk to him.

"Hay, Trent, is everything okay?" Jesse asked him out of concern.

"Everything's fine. Why?" Trent grabbed the two guitars and was getting ready to take them upstairs.

"I was just wondering because you've been pretty quiet the whole and you didn't say much when Max said made that comment about Monique." Jesse grabbed the speakers with both hands.

Trent walked ahead of him with the guitars in his hands.

"Come on, I'm your friend; you can tell anything that's going on." Jesse was making an attempted to get some information out of Trent before they got back upstairs with the rest of the guys.

Trent stopped and turned to face Jesse.

"It's nothing really. It's just Monique's been acting like a total pain later." Trent began to explain. "I know she's pregnant and all, but some of the things are a little uncalled for."

"What has she done to you?" Jesse asked.

"It's not what she's done to me; it's more of the way she's been acting about Jane coming home." Trent began to explain how things didn't end from the last fight they got into from he moment it happened.

"She actually said that?" Jesse asked.

"Not only that, but she's also making it seem like she doesn't want the baby when we both agreed that we were going to keep it. It was something that we talked about and agreed on together." Trent went on.

"But Jane's your sister; don't worry about what Monique has to say about her. It's not like she has a say in rather Jane comes home or not when she's on vacation. And as far as the baby, if she doesn't want anything to do with the baby then you should go take her to court for full custody as soon as she gives you a reason to do so." Jesse offered Trent some advice to get him through this day.

"We'll see what happens when the baby gets here." Trent walked upstairs with Jesse right behind him.

The conversation ended as soon as they were in the presents of Max and Nick and heard a couple of people fighting.

"Whatever, just get out." Monique yelled from the bedroom with anger in her voice. "And anyway, I was calling for Trent, not you."

"And I told you that he's in the middle of something and couldn't hear you from the basement." Max responded as he walked down the stairs in anger.

"Will ask me if I give a care." Monique responded back.

"Oh grow up." Max responded.

"I'll grow up when you stop being so freaking loud down there while I'm trying to sleep." Monique called back. "Just because you're Trent's friends doesn't make you any acceptation to me getting my rest."

"Maybe that rest will stop you from saying a bunch of mean things to hurt people for once." Max said back.

"Don't even start." Monique said back to him.

They were able to hear Monique slam the bedroom door as soon as he was gone. Max went outside into the backyard to cool down.

"What was going on up there just now?" Jesse asked Nick.

"Monique and Max got into it." Nick began explain.

"What happened?" Trent asked.

"I don't know it was like out of nowhere." Nick went on. "Monique started calling out for you, Max went to go see what she wanted and told her you were busy and she boom, they just started going at each other throats like crazy. I was about to go up there and stop them, but Max was already coming out of the room before I could get there."

"I'll go talk to him. You go check on Monique if she's still up." Jesse walked out to go talk to Max.

Trent went upstairs to go check on Monique. Before entering the room he listened by the door to see if she was still up or going back to sleep. He didn't hear a peep so he assumed that she had went back to sleep after that fight with Max a minute ago so he went back downstairs and saw Jesse coming back inside.

"How did it go?" Nick asked them.

"No luck, he's heated right now." Jesse informed them.

"Trent, anything happen up there?" Nick asked.

Trent shook his head. He saw it as a battle that he was glad to have avoided before people showed up.

Just then, Amanda walked in with Jane, Daria, Brittany, Jodie and Mack.

"I'm home, and I brought some travelers with me." Amanda greeted them with a smile as they the five of them walked into the house.

Neither of them had changed a bit.

"Trent, what's up?" Jane rushed over and gave Trent a hug. She was surprised at how much her brother had matured over the years.

Trent hugged her back and released her.

"So where's the mother-to-be hiding from me this time?" Jane asked.

"She's fast asleep." Trent answered.

"Oh that's too bad." Jane reached into her duffle bag and pulled out a pink box and handed it to Trent. "It's something for the baby to use as her homecoming outfit." She explained.

Trent opened it and saw a pair of baby blue jeans with a pink t-shirt that had a skull on it along with a small blue jeans jacket and a pair of white sneakers.

"What do you think?" Jane asked.

"This would actually look cute on her." Trent answered with a smile. "Let's hope Monique's going to be cool with it. I don't see why not when she wears stuff like this herself."

They both laughed at the joke.

"So what's going on with Brittany, Jodie and Mack? You were able to convince them to tag along?"

"Yeah, for Daria's sake. It was originally supposed to be Jodie and Mack, but then Brittany decided to tag along to help." Jane answered.

"What happened?" Trent was concern about what was going on that brought them down here.

"It's Tom." Jane began to explain. "He called her yesterday before she left campus to come into town, and let's just say that things went down south."

"What happened?" Trent placed the top on the box that contained the baby clothes.

Jane led Trent upstairs to the baby's room to place the outfit in the closet. That's when Jane went into detail about what happened.

"Tom was trying to get back together with you, and he was being really rude about it by saying some mean things to Daria." Jane explained.

"What kind of stuff was he saying to her?" Trent placed the outfit on a hanger and placed it in the closet.

"I didn't get to ask her about that when she told me; and she also said that when she told him she was coming to hang out with us he started to really get upset and he kept saying some mean things to her then." Jane went on. "I didn't get a chance to ask her about that either."

"I'll talk to her and see if I could cheer her up. If he said some things that were over the top I'll have to make a visit and sit him straight." Trent commented. He closed the closet door and turned to face Jane. "So they broke up soon after they got together, hu?"

"Just before graduation day came." Jane answered. Then she decided to change the subject. "So why is Max standing outside in the backyard?" She asked Trent.

"He got into it with Monique a little while ago. I'm not even sure what happened." Trent answered.

"Wow, and I thought you were the only one who got into fights with Monique but I guess she has a list of people." Jane commented.

"I guess she does." Trent led the way out of the baby's room and Jane closed the door behind them.

Jane noticed the tone in Trent's voice.

"Did you two get into it?" Jane asked out of concern.

"Sort of, but I rather not talk about it." Trent said.

"Trent, get down here, we have to get the party started." Nick called out to him.

Just then, Monique finally came out of Trent's room. Jane walked ahead leaving Trent to wait for Monique so they could walk down together.

"Feeling any better?" Trent asked her.

"I'm okay for now, I guess." Monique answered as they walked down the stairs to join everyone else. "I just can't believe she managed to bring in her whole crew." She made that commented about Jane.

"Aw it's not too bad, the more the merrier. And plus the others came to offer Daria their support since she's dealing with a personal issue." Trent explained to her.

"Oh that's nice of them to do that." Monique commented.

When they got downstairs, Monique walked over to the recliner and sat there so she wouldn't have to stand with everyone else and join them as they danced to the music. She watched as they partied away.

Trent noticed that Daria was sitting by herself instead of join Jane and the rest of the guest. He was about to walk over to her, but he was stopped by the sound of the doorbell.

"Trent, could you get that for me?" Amanda called out from the kitchen as she got the stuff she'd brought from the store on her way.

Trent opened the door and saw Courtney and Adrian standing on the porch waiting to be let into the house. Courtney rushed passed him and joined everyone else on the dance floor in the living room.

"Hay, Uncle Trent?" Adrian greeted him as he walked inside.

"Hey." Trent closed the door behind him.

As soon as Adrian joined everyone else in the living room, Trent saw that as the perfect timing to check on Daria and make sure she was okay. He was glad to see that not much has changed about her since the last time he saw her.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent greeted her.

"Hey." Daria responded back.

"What have you been up to?" Trent started the conversation off with that in order to break the ice.

"Not much to be honest. Despite the fact that I've been dealing with a lot of stress from Tom I've been enjoying college for the most part." Daria answered.

"Anything I could help you with?" Trent wanted to find out as much as possible.

Jodie walked over to them.

"Trent, Max's looking for you." Jodie said to him.

"I'll be right back." Trent walked off to find Max.

Jodie turned to Daria. "Are you okay?" She asked her out of concern.

Daria shook her head.

"Don't worry, you're better off without Tom in your life, especially considering the fact that he came between you and Jane like that back in high school." Jodie pointed out.

"Yeah, people are just waiting to see his next step he's willing to take so they can laugh at him for failing at his attempt." Daria commented.

Trent saw Max outside with Jesse and Nick in the backyard. He went outside to join them and closed the door behind him.

"What's going on out here?" Trent asked them.

"I'm still heated with Monique. She was saying a bunch of crazy stuff like I need to leave or whatever." Max began to explain. "I got upset with her over that because this isn't her place to say that."

"Don't let her get to you; she's probably irritated from the pregnancy." Trent assured them.

"Speaking of which, that's what we really wanted to talk to you about, Trent." Max said to him.

Trent's eyes widen when he heard those words.

"You'll be surprise at how easy it is to get information out of Jesse." Nick said.

"We're all worried about you and your unborn daughter, Trent. No offense." Jesse said.

"None taken." Trent assured him. "We're just going to wait and see what happens when the baby's born and go from there."

"And how long are you going to be able to hold out on that?" Jesse asked him.

"Until she gives me a reason to do so." Trent responded.

"We are talking about the girl who's going out with her friends like crazy doing who knows what out there. And you know that six weeks after she pops out that baby she is going to go back to her old ways." Max began to speak. "You also know that she only stopped drinking and what not because she got pregnant."

"Are you sure you're going to deal with that for the rest of your life? Her parents even made you due a DNA test when she got further along in the pregnancy. Even though it proved that you're the father, it doesn't change the fact that she cheated on you." Nick brought up some valid points.

Trent was asked by Monique's parents to take a DNA test to find out if the baby's really biologically his. The test came back and proved Trent to be the father instead of the other guy that Monique use to date before she came crawling back to Trent.

"I'll see if it will be able to work, and _when_ Monique messes up, again, then it'll be over." Trent told them of his plan.

"Okay, but make sure you get full custody of the baby if she starts up again. You don't want to take the chance of putting the baby in danger if Monique gets her." Jesse had a good point about that. "You're more responsible and more capable to care for this baby than she is. It's like Monique's just here living off of you and your families' money from day one when she moved back in here."

Trent agreed with him. He wasn't only hearing it from his friends but he was also hearing it from his whole family as well Monique's family if anything were to happen between them.

"And you know all of us are here to help you whenever you need us to." Max assured him.

Trent was glad that they were offering to help him out when he needed them the most.

"Come on, let's go back inside and get ready to perform." Nick opened the door and was the first to walk inside while Trent, Jesse and Max followed him in.

Trent closed the door behind him and went over to the taped area to join the guys for their performance. They performed most of their songs, including the song _Little Sister_ that he performed at Jane's birthday party a few years ago.

A few hours later, the party was over. Jodie and Mack took off and took Brittany home. Max and Nick had gone home after they'd cleared everything up and put everything away.

Jesse stayed behind to hang out with Trent, Daria, Jane, Courtney and Adrian in the basement. Trent couldn't help but to notice that Daria was still unhappy.

Courtney was running muck and picking on Adrian while Jane tried to stop her and keep them busy until Summer had came to pick them up.

"Aunt Jane, could you make her stop?" Adrian begged.

"Alright, Courtney, time to settle down-the parties over." Jane got Courtney off Adrian and tried to hold her back. "Let me tell you something; I don't have kids of my own, and I don't mind going to jail for hurting one either."

Adrian ran over to Trent so he wouldn't get hurt by Courtney.

"Uncle Trent, help me." Courtney called out to him while she tried to break free from Jane.

Trent giggled. "Jane told you to stop and you didn't listen." He responded with a smile.

"You're out of luck kiddo." Jane said to Courtney.

Monique walked into the room with her handbag. She saw the commotion that was going. Jane looked up and saw her coming down the stairs.

"Long-time-no-see, Monique." Jane greeted for the first time all evening being that they didn't speak during the party.

"Hey." Monique responded back.

"Where are you going?" Trent asked her. It was his way of stepping before they broke out into another fight.

"Rebecca and Jen want me to hang out with them tonight." Monique answered. "They want me to enjoy my last couple of nights of freedom before the baby comes." Jen and Rebecca are Monique's two best friends.

"You go out every single night, I'm sure you're not going to miss anything during the six weeks you'll be home healing from the burst. But I'm sure you'll able to go back into the party scene soon enough." Jane responded.

She released Courtney and Courtney rushed over to sit down next to Jesse. Jesse saw it as a good opportunity to get Courtney and Adrian out of there so they wouldn't be able to hear what was going on.

"Keep it up and you'll be the one in healing from getting a butt kicking party, brat." Monique said to her.

"Monique." Trent stepped in.

"What did you just call me?" Jane walked over to with anger.

Trent walked over to them to stop them before anything got started. Daria walked over to help him hold Jane down so she wouldn't do something that she was going regret later.

"You heard me." Monique said to her with anger.

"Oh no, you have no right to call me a brat." Jane started talking as Trent tried to pull her away. "You are not my mother, and you are not entitled to talk to me like that. And I would be scared if I had an immature person like you or dressed like you as a parent of mine."

"Will that makes everything better because I'll be scared if I had a pain in the butt like you for a daughter of mine. Now we're even." Monique responded back to Jane's commented.

"You're about to wish you'd never said that." Jane was about to attack her until Daria and Trent got a good hold of her. "Let me at her, just one spring breaks beating."

"Jane, calm down." Trent tried to hold her back. "Monique, you calm too before someone gets hurt. She didn't do anything to you."

"You're a pain in the butt; I'm surprised no one told you that." Monique said back to her. "Oh, and I'm sure your outfit is played out since we're on the topic of discussion."

"Why don't you go change your outfit, Monique? I'm sure you're not going to a place called teeny bobber land." Jane responded back.

"I'm out of here." Monique said to her as she turned for the stairs.

"Whatever, we're only letting you stay here because of my niece that you don't even want." Jane responded back to her.

Monique ignored Jane walked back up the stairs and walked out the front door as soon as she heard the car pull up. Amanda walked down to the basement as soon as Monique was gone.

"What the heck went on down here?" Amanda demanded someone to start talking.

Jane explained everything that had happened from the moment Monique walked downstairs. She even pointed out how Trent and Daria stepped in to protect her.

"You two tried to stop the fight that was going on?" Amanda asked Trent and Daria.

Trent and Daria nodded.

"She does this all the time ever since she moved in here." Jane pointed out. She went upstairs to her room to cool down after she had told her side of the story.

"Let's give her some space so she could chill out and pull herself together before we go and talk to her." Amanda suggested to Trent and Daria.

Trent and Daria agreed with her after seeing how upset Jane had gotten over the fight.

"And to top it off she's going out again, I just don't know how you're managing to deal with this, Trent." Amanda commented. "This is the kind of situation that you don't want your daughter to be in, and Monique's parents had this problem with her. Now I'm started to see where they're coming from."

"I'm trying to deal with it the best way I can." Trent assured Amanda.

"I know you are, Trent. However, if Monique doesn't change this and continues to do what she's been going after the baby's born we know the next step to take. I know that you already I'm not the only person other than your friends who are saying it, Monique's parents are saying to get custody of the baby as well." Amanda was prepared for anything that was yet to happen.

Trent understood where his mom was coming from as a parent.

"Why don't you give Daria a raid home? It's getting late, and I'm sure her parents are worried about her." Amanda suggested to Trent.

Trent agreed to give Daria a raid home. They walked out to Trent's car and Trent drove off as soon as they got in and put on their seatbelts. Trent couldn't help but notice Daria's unhappiness.

"Is everything okay with you and Tom?" Trent asked her.

"No, he keeps trying to get back together with me after I told him that I don't want to and he stated calling me a selfish, self centered person. He wouldn't understand why I said no and keep saying no." Daria began to explain what happened.

"Why did you two break up to begin with?" Trent listened while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Because things weren't going so well between us, and plus I was also thinking about Jane and how much it hurt her." Daria went on. "And when he found out that I was going to be at Jane's for the day he got upset and started calling me a backstabber, and some other things that I dear not repeat."

"How bad were the other names he called you?" Trent asked her.

"The other names he called me fall under the category of what a guy and a girl do in the bedroom. And the fact that he called me those names is what's enforcing my decision not to get back with him even more." Daria answered.

"Will that's understandable and he can't really force to take him back. I didn't like him after what he did to Jane, and seeing what he did to you just makes me despise him even more." Trent commented.

"Thanks, you're the only guy who said anything to me about it." Daria said.

He pulled up to Daria's house and Daria was able to see that Quinn had some of her friends over since they were visiting from college as well.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Daria." Trent said with a smile.

"Thanks for the raid." Daria got out of the car and walked up to her house.

Trent pulled off as soon as Daria made it in okay. Now all he had to do was make sure that Jane and Monique were okay. This was what he was trying to protect them from all day.

**Rosaline**

Trent woke up early and was downstairs watching TV so he wouldn't wake up Monique.

Jane walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to get some toast and walked into the living with Trent. They were watching _Sick, Sad World_ together for the first time in what seemed like forever for the both of them.

"Feeling any better?" Trent asked her.

"Yeah, a little." Jane responded. She took a bite of her toast that was covered in butter and washed it down with a cup of strawberry fruit punch. "Summer came and picked up Courtney and Adrian last night while you were gone; and Jesse and Monique got into a fight because he stood up for me." She informed him.

"I'm surprised by that being that she's got into a bunch of fights with everyone else all in one day." Trent commented.

Amanda walked into the living room dressed and ready to start the day. She had a plate of toast and butter and a couple of grape fruit punch.

"What time did she get in last night?" Jane asked.

"Around three in the morning." Trent started to get irritated.

Amanda was shocked when she heard that.

"Are you serious? I know mom must have busted her chops as soon as she got in the house." Jane commented taking another bite of her toast.

"I don't know I didn't wake up until I heard Monique come into the room get into bed." Trent responded.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her about it, but I'm going to." Amanda said.

Trent and Jane turned and looked up at her by the sound of her voice. They could tell by the look on her face that she was heated and upset.

"How long have you been standing there, mom?" Jane asked.

"Long enough to hear everything that was being said." Amanda answered the question and then turned her attention back to the topic of discussion. "Normally I don't care what time you guys come in just as long as it's not after midnight, but three in the morning is way too late."

"That's nothing compared to the time she came in at four-thirty in the morning." Trent pointed out. "And to top it off she sleeps in the way I use to, but she has an excuse for that."

"Maybe so, but she doesn't have an excuse for coming in pass curfew in this house, and that's one major rule that I'm not going to let slip by when there's a baby on board." Amanda had planned to have a talk with Monique to sort this all out.

"Have fun thinking about what you're going to say her until one-thirty. She won't be up until then." Trent pointed out respectfully.

"Not when she's in my house she won't. I already know what I want to say and I'm not intending to wait it out." Amanda marched upstairs to Trent's room where Monique was sleeping.

Trent and Jane got up and followed behind her to see what was going to happen as the conversation takes place.

Amanda opened the door to Trent's room and walked in without waiting for any response from Monique. Monique turned over and as soon as she heard the door open and saw the light in the hallway.

(*Music Used _Only Happy When It Rains_ by Garbage)

"Monique, we need to talk. And I'm not going to wait for you to wake up; we are going to talk about this right now, young lady." Amanda started to say with anger in her voice. "Keep in mind that this is a serious conversation so I want you to pay attention."

"What do we need to talk about?" Monique asked with a yawn.

"I would like to talk about what went on last from yesterday that lead into what went on last night." Amanda said to her. "And yes, I'm talking about from the fights you got into with Max while I was gone, the fight with Jane that took place in the basement. And the latest update that I heard with you dragging your butt in here at three in the morning after staying out all night with your friends."

Monique sat up on the bed with an annoyed look on her face.

"And with all of that being said, do you wanna tell me about it?" Amanda asked her.

"Max was making a lot of noise and I was trying to tell them to keep it down. Then Jane started up making fun of the fact that I was trying to enjoy life before it changes up on me." Monique rubbed her eyes being that she was blinded by the light.

Trent put is hand on Jane's shoulder to keep her from saying anything. Jane held her tong and kept her mouth shut for the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah, and I'm waiting to find out what went on last night when you went out. You wanna tell me about that too?" Amanda asked her demanding an answer at the moment.

"We were trying to make the most of the time we have left before I got into labor. They wanted me to enjoy myself." Monique answered the question.

"Will you three must have lost track of time being that you came in here at three in the morning, pass curfew." Amanda said with anger.

Monique put her head back down on her pillow not wanting to deal with this any more. Amanda wasn't too happy about that.

"Monique, you can do that to me all you want young lady, but I advise you to take note and listen this time." Amanda went on. "I only took you in because of the baby who is Trent's daughter, Jane's niece and my granddaughter, not so you can have somewhere to laze around and mooch off of us the whole time."

"Okay and I already knew that from the beginning." Monique pulled the covers over her. "Can we talk about this later when I wake up? I'm tired and need some sleep."

"That wouldn't be happening if you didn't stay out so late last night, or every single for that matter. And this discussion isn't over, it's far from over; we will continue it as soon as you get up from that bed." Amanda walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

The three of them walked away from the door and went off to

"Trent, don't feel like you have to stay with her all because of the baby. It would just put you and your daughter in misery if you stay with her knowing that it's not right for the both of you. The happiness of your child and yourself is the most precious and important thing at this point regardless of Monique being in the picture or not." Amanda said to Trent as calmly as she could.

Amanda walked off to her room to eat the rest of her breakfast and closed the door behind her.

"She's right, Trent, and we know it." Jane commented. "I'll see you in a little bit. Daria's coming over soon to hang out."

Trent went back to his room to check on Monique. What he wasn't expecting was for the argument to continue between the both of them. He wasn't looking to argue with her or anyone for that matter.

"Trent, you could have said something to your mom so that the situation could've been avoided." Monique said. She checked her iPhone to see what time it was.

"Say something to her 'bout what?" Trent asked her. He tried to remain calm and deal with it.

"What she was trashing me and making me seem like I'm ruining everything in the house with my life, acting like I can't go and enjoy myself before the baby decides she wants to pop out at any given moment and take over-even though it seems like she already has." Monique went on. "And you didn't do anything about it."

"Monique, she had a point about you going out and staying out the way you are." Trent grabbed his iPhone and put it in the pocket of his pants.

"Trent, she trashed me like a freakin dog just now and made it seem like I don't have anywhere to leave. My parents didn't kick me out or anything like that, I don't know if she gets that." Monique was trying to get her point across.

"Will what do you want me to do, Monique? It's not like I can just get up and say something when she's making a point." Trent snapped after his attempts not to do just flew out the window and failed.

"You could have told her she was wrong, Trent." Monique snapped back at him. "You could have stepped in to stop her and told her she was wrong."

"It's not that easy to say that to her, Monique. This is her house; she's letting us stay here and helping us with the baby." Trent began to explain. "She helped us fix up the baby's room, brought some of the baby materials we need, put together a baby shower for you with help from your mom and she gave me a job at our family store."

"Yeah, but she still shouldn't have said what she said to me." Monique turned over on the bed and pulled the covers back overhead.

Trent walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

(*Music Used: _Just Like a Pill_ by Pink)

Trent started to think about what everyone has been saying, and he was going to hold true and stand his guard with his plan. It didn't mean that he wasn't listening to their words of advice; it just meant that he wasn't going to give up without actually putting in as much effort as he possibly could. However, it got to a point that he saw that there wasn't any hope or any miracle to make this relationship with Monique work out then that's when he was going to decide to call it quits at the moment.

The bad thing was that he was already starting to feel that way with Monique, and their baby wasn't even hear yet. Trent was trying to do everything he could, and all he wanted was to make sure that he made things work out as much as possible.

FFFFF

A few hours had passed.

Trent was in his room hanging out with Monique watching _Sick, Sad World_ on TV. Daria, Jane and Jesse joined them so that they could watch it together while Amanda was out running errands for the afternoon.

"I'm going to go get us some sodas, be right back." Jane got up from her seat on the floor in front of the TV.

Daria stayed put instead of going with her.

Trent started to reflect on the fight that he and Monique had earlier.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Monique. If there's anyway that I could make it up to you at all-" Trent was cut off.

"Ah!" Monique squalled as she tried to sit up straight on the bed.

"Monique, what's wrong?" Trent asked.

"I think my water just broke. I'm in labor." Monique said through the pain.

"Daria, grabbed Monique's hospital bag for me; it's the black round on the floor in the closet. Jesse, call my mom and let her know we're taking Monique to the hospital." Trent said.

Daria went into the closet and grabbed the bag.

Jane walked back into the room with the sodas and saw Monique in pain.

"What's going on in here?" Jane asked them.

"Monique's in labor." Trent answered. He helped Monique off the bed.

Jane placed the sodas on the table by the door and took the bag from Daria, which left Daria to help Trent get Monique out to the Tank, the van owned by Max.

Daria, Jane and Jesse sat in the back while Monique sat in the passenger seat and Trent drove. The remained quiet to the point that they could hear a pen drop, despite the fact that Monique was doing her breathing so she would be calm through the rest of her labor.

Trent pulled up to Cedars of Lawndale, parked the van and helped Monique out while Jesse opened the door for him, Jane and Daria to get out. Jane handed the hospital over to Jesse so he could carry it.

Amanda pulled up right next to them, parked her car and got out.

"I came just in time." Amanda walked with them to the hospital. "How far along are the contractions?" She asked.

"They're thirty seconds apart." Trent answered.

"Wow, that baby isn't waiting very long, is she?" Amanda commented.

They finally got inside and Monique was quickly placed into a room. She laid down on the bed while Trent stood next to her on her right hand side and held her hand. Everyone else was sitting down in the chairs that were in the room.

Wind, Summer, Penny, Courtney and Adrian showed up.

Vincent, Amanda's husband and Trent, Jane, Wind, Summer and Penny dad's, even came for the birth of his third grandchild. He showed up just in time with a smile on his face.

"Can't wait to finally meet my new grandbaby." Vincent took a seat next to Amanda.

"Looks like the family's all here." Amanda commented with a smile.

"The second Monique starts pushing I'm walk out of here." Jane spoke out with her arms crossed against her chest.

"That just might be the best thing to happen since you got here." Monique responded to Jane's commented.

"Please don't start this now; we're here for the baby, not to watch you two have a fight fest." Trent was still holding Monique's hand.

Monique started to feel pain, and Trent fixed her pillow to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.

"Trent's right, this isn't a time to be fighting." Amanda said in agreement with Trent.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm counting down the moments 'til Jane can get out of here." Monique said.

"Oh I'm counting down moments down over here myself." Jane responded back to Monique.

Jesse used his iPhone to text Max and Nicholas-Nick for short-to let them know Trent and Monique were getting ready to have their baby. Jesse was surprise that he got a quick response from both of them at once.

"Trent, Max and Nicholas said they'll be here after the baby comes. They don't want to be here during the delivery process." Jesse informed him.

And Nick is going to bring his daughter Jordan with him." Jesse added.

"I'm sure." Monique said.

With that comment made, Trent couldn't help but to think _that's probably why they weren't coming any sooner_. He was glad that Jesse and Daria could make it along with his family.

Nurse Heart walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"How are we doing in here, Monique?" Nurse Heart asked with a big smile on her face.

"I'm good for the most part, but the baby just won't wait any longer." Monique answered with a smile.

"Oh, getting a little anguses in there I see. Let's see how dilated you are." Nurse Heart pulled the curtains around them so that no one else would be able to see.

"Are you alright?" Daria asked Jane.

"Yeah, now that I won't have to look at Monique for a few more minutes." Jane responded.

Nurse Heart pursed the curtains back.

"Everyone, she's ready to start pushing." Nurse Heart said with a smile. "Whoever doesn't want to be in here is welcome to wait outside."

Jane and Daria quickly got up and went outside in the wall. Everyone else followed them out except for Trent who had to stay in there with Monique. Jane closed the door behind her as soon as everyone else was out.

"Although I'm excited for the fact that I'm going to be an aunt for the third time and all I hope that this is going to take a while so I won't have to back in there and see her face." Jane was talking about Monique.

"Jane, let's remain positive right now; think of it as being here for Trent and your brand new niece." Amanda took Jane's hands. "Those are the only two people you seem to care about, so just pretend that Monique is only here to provide that for you."

Daria's iPhone started going off. She pulled it out of the pocket on her jacket and saw that she got a call from Tom so she got up and went outside to answer it.

"Hay, Tom?" Daria answered.

"Hay, where are you?" Tom demanded an answer.

"I'm at the hospital with Jane and her family right now. Why do you even care if you don't even want to talk to me or even be friends anymore?" Daria responded.

"Because I just want to know." Tom responded.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" Daria asked him in hopes to change the subject before things got worse.

"No because I already know the answer to the topic of discussion as always. And what are you doing at the hospital with Jane's family anyway?" Tom asked out of anger.

"Her brother Trent and his girlfriend are about to have their baby." Daria explained to him.

"And you're there to support that lowlife of a friend of yours who's the biggest slacker of his generation?" Tom commented.

"Tom, for the record, Trent's changed a lot over the years since you last saw him. You would know that if you saw him for yourself." Daria defended Trent.

"Like I want anything to do with Jane and her screw up of a brother." Tom said out of anger.

"Stop calling him that, and this attitude of yours is one of the many reasons I won't take you back." Daria said back to him.

"Okay, whatever, got hang out with them then for all I care. You're the worse person I've ever meat in my whole life; and tell Jane's family I said screw them while you're at it and screw you. You are the most hated person I've ever meat in my life." Tom hung up the phone after he said those words.

Daria placed her iPhone back into her pocket and went back inside to meet up with Jane and the rest of the family. Her eyes started to fill up with tears as she approached them.

Jane was the first to notice the look on Daria's face and the watery eyes as she sat down next to her.

"Are you right there, kid?" Jane asked her.

Before Daria could even say anything, the door to Monique's hospital room had opened up. Nurse Heart walked out with a smile on her face.

"Would you guys like to come and meet the new addition to your family?" Nurse Heart asked them.

Daria dried her eyes and went into the room with everyone else.

They walked in and saw the baby laying in Monique's arms with white skin, black hair, and she had Trent's eyes. They couldn't help but to completely gush over Trent and Monique's new little baby girl wrapped up in the pink receiving blanket and a sparkling pink pacifier in the shape of a butterfly in her mouth.

"Aw, Trent, she's beautiful." Amanda commented with a smile. "She's gorgeous."

Monique handed the baby girl over to Trent so she could lay back and relax for a little while. Trent sat down in the rocking chair with the baby who had her eyes wide open to look around at her surroundings. Trent couldn't help but to smile at her.

Jane pulled out her iPhone from her pants pocket. "I'm going to make you a star, baby girl." She started taking pictures of the baby with her iPhone. "You're so tiny."

"I still can't believe _she_ came out of _me_." Monique commented in shock.

"Don't even remind me." Jane responded.

Monique just rolled her eyes and ignored Jane.

"What's her name again?" Penny asked them.

"Her name is Rosaline." Trent answered with a smile.

A few hours later Nick finally showed up, and he brought his five-month-old daughter Jordan. Jordan has Nick's hair and eyes, and she has white skin. Nick took a picture of baby Rosaline.

"So the youngest member of Mystik Spiral finally has a baby; we just need to get the other two on board." Nick commented.

"So where's Max?" Trent asked.

"He wanted to wait until you brought Rosaline home before he came to see her with Monique around." Nick explained.

Trent understood why Max decided to do that, but he didn't want to say anything about it in front of Monique. It was due to the fight that Monique got into with Max and he didn't want that to happen around Rosaline.

That might have bothered Trent, but the only important thing to him was his daughter.

"So what's going on with Daria? She seems a little down." Nick asked Trent. "I know it has something to do with that guy she used to date her senior year of high school."

"Tom's just been hurrahing her, that's all." Trent answered.

**The Heart Breaking Situation**

Rosaline is now four and a half months old, and she's sitting up, smiling, giggling crawling, and she's already starting to sit up on her own and hold her bottles by herself. However, things between Trent and Monique haven't really been going as smoothly as Trent had hoped. They were fighting almost all the time, but they try not to fight in front of Rosaline or anyone else for that matter.

One of the main reasons they were fighting all the time is because Monique has been going out with her friends every night with her friends Rebecca and Jen, leaving Rosaline alone with Trent all the time instead of staying home to spend time with her. And Monique has been causing drama by getting into fights with Jane ever since she'd came home for the summer as well as some of the rest of the family; she's also been getting into fights with Trent's friends.

However, Trent loves spending time with Rosaline whenever he's home from helping out at the family store, and he was proud to call her his little girl.

Trent was sitting in the rocking chair in Rosaline's room rocking her to sleep so he could put her down for her nap. She was all dressed in the outfit that Jane brought for her a few months back, and her hair was straight just like Trent's. Rosaline has been taking her naps at nine or nine-thirty in the morning and sleeping until eleven-thirty or whenever she decides to wake up. As soon as Rosaline fell asleep Trent placed her in her crib and put a light pink blanket over her since the house was always cold and in every single room.

Jane walked into the room with Trent's iPhone so she could hand it to him.

"Hay, you left this in the room. Just thought I bring it to you so it won't wake Monique while she goes to bed as son as she comes home from wherever she is when it starts going off." Jane gave Trent his iPhone. "I'm pretty sure she'll need all the sleep she can get before she goes back out tonight and dumps Rosaline on you once again."

"Oh, thanks." Trent placed his iPhone in his pants pocket.

"And you're surprisingly okay with all of that?" Jane asked him.

"Only because it means spending time with Rosaline, but I'm trying to deal with it the best way I can." Trent answered.

"Daria should be here in a few minutes; she going to stay here for a couple of days as requested by her parents in regards to her safety." Jane started walking towards the door.

"Her safety? What happened?" Trent asked.

"Tom's been driving pass their house and her parent don't want her to get hurt. Their also sending Quinn to spend the night at a friend's house as well." Jane said as she stopped in the door.

Trent walked over to Jane and cut the light off in Rosaline's room and closed the door as they walked out.

"What has Tom done now?" Trent asked.

"I think what hasn't he done will be more easier than the list of things he has done to Daria." Jane responded.

Trent started to worry about Daria and her situation with Tom.

"So now we have a horrified Daria to cheer up. Now back to you and Monique." Jane quickly changed the subject as they walked back to her room.

"What?" Trent asked her wondering what Trent could have to say now.

"This whole hanging out with friends every night kick she's on is really out of control now that she's a mom." Jane used air quotes around _hanging out with friends every night_. "She's probably sneaking out at night without anyone knowing she's even gone."

"I'm pretty sure she's not going to _sneak off_ in the middle and leave her." Trent assured her.

"Okay, maybe she isn't going that far, but she does come in drunk and we all know that. I could smell it from the moment she walks in the door, and I could hear when she has a hang over." Jane went on.

Trent couldn't argue with Jane on that.

"And not only is that an issue, but you two fight like crazy twenty-four seven; and the bad part is that she starts all the fights for no reason." Jane continued.

"What makes you say that she starts it?" Trent asked.

"None of your trick questions here, young man. I could hear you two fighting as soon as you got home from work yesterday; trust me, I recall the conversation." Jane pulled out her iPhone to check the time and quickly placed it back into her pocket. "Rosaline was in her swing that Monique set up in her room, and Rosaline was crying but Monique was asleep the whole time. You stepped in to see what was wrong with Rosaline and Monique started fussing over it."

"Because I knew what was wrong with Rose, she was wanted her bottle." Trent said.

"I think it was more than just that." Jane commented.

Trent couldn't think of anything to say in regards to what Jane just said.

"Think about how it's affecting Rosaline and you with Monique doing all of this to you guys." Jane got up from her bed and walked into her bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Rosaline woke up and started crying in her crib.

"Oh my word, Rosaline, stop crying." Monique yelled from Trent's room. "You're making things difficult."

Trent walked out of Jane's room to see Monique laying on the bed in their room. He went to Rosaline's room to what was wrong; he walked into the room and picked her up from her crib.

"Alright, Rosaline, daddy's here." Trent started walking around the room with her to see if that would help.

Rosaline started to calm down and relax, and her crying came to a holt.

"Why is she crying like that, Trent?" Monique yelled from their room.

"She just wanted to be held, that's all." Trent said as he walked into his room to see Monique sitting up straight on the bed. He looked down at Rosaline.

Rosaline smiled at Trent with her eyes wide open, and Trent smiled back at her.

"She doesn't know when to stop crying for anything, does she?" Monique said.

"That's what babies do until they're able to talk. That's the only way they could let people know that they need something." Trent explained to her.

"Will I can't wait for her to start talking instead of yelling like crazy. It's like it never ends with this baby." Monique commented. "She even cries so much during the day when you're not home."

The doorbell rang, and Trent knew that Jane was still in her room.

"I'll be right back." Trent handed Rosaline over to Monique and went downstairs.

"Alright, kiddo, now you need to go back to sleep so money could get some sleep herself." Monique placed Rosaline on one of Trent's pillows and laid back down on her own pillow.

Rosaline started to cry again, and Monique thought that she would never get back to sleep at this rate. She was annoyed and she pulled the blankets over her head in hopes it would help her go to sleep.

Mean while downstairs Trent opened the door and saw that it was Jesse and Nick. Nick even thought his now eleven-month-old daughter Jordan so she could hang out with Rosaline. Jordan was dressed up in a blue dress with blue leggings and a pair of dress shoes.

"Hay, I thought you guys weren't coming for another couple of hours." Trent let them in and closed the door behind them.

"Jordan couldn't wait any longer; the minute she heard that we were coming over she was excited to see Rosaline." Nick responded.

"Where's Max?" Trent asked them.

"He's on his way." Jesse informed them.

Before Trent could say anything Jane walked down the stairs with an annoyed look on her face.

"Trent, I think your daughter is crying from being left alone with Monique." Jane said to him.

"I'll be right back." Trent went back upstairs to his room to check on Rosaline and Monique.

When he got there he saw Monique trying to get Rosaline to stop crying.

"Rosaline, calm down." Monique said to her as she tried to rock Rosaline in her arms.

"What's going on in here?" Trent asked.

"I just put her down so she could finish taking her nap and she started crying again." Monique answered while still tending to a crying Rosaline. "Come on, Rosaline, this isn't funny and it's not cute."

"Hand her here." Trent walked over to step.

Monique handed Rosaline over to Trent and took that time to go back to sleep since Trent was taking over.

Trent turned to Rosaline and smiled at her as he walked around with her.

"Hay, what 'cha crying for?" Trent tried talking to her, which got her crying to stop.

Rosaline looked at Trent and smiled at her, and Trent kissed her forehead.

Trent turned to Monique and noticed that she had went back to sleep for the moment so he decided to take Rosaline downstairs to hang out with him and the others for a while.

When Trent got to the living room he sat down on the couch next to Jane on his right hand side. Rosaline was in Trent's arms wide-awake and smiling the whole time, which always made his day.

"Jordan, there's Rosaline waiting for you." Nick put Jordan down and let her walk over to the couch so she could Rosaline.

Jordan was able to get herself to get herself on the couch on Trent's left hand side so she could face Rosaline.

"Aw, hey." Jordan said in her cute baby voice as she smiled.

"Looks like Rosaline's making friends already." Jane said with a smile as she watched Jordan and Rosaline.

Jordan started playing peak-a-boo with Rosaline, and Rosaline laughed each time. Jordan couldn't help but to laugh along with her.

"So where's Daria? Word on the street is that she's got police surrounding her house right now." Jesse pointed out.

"She'll be here soon enough, but where did the police thing come from?" Jane asked.

"We saw them on the way over here." Nick explained. "We don't know what was going on, but we're sure that it might have been something series with the police."

The doorbell rang once again, and this time Jane was the one who went up and answered it. She saw a weeping Daria with moist eyes, a black suitcase and a black duffle bag.

"It's probably for a personal reason concerning her." Jane spoke in Daria's defense.

"Hay, look who it is: the girl of the hour." Jane was trying to cheer her up but it didn't work. "Have you been crying?" She asked.

Daria gave Jane a look that said _Is it that obvious to you? My eyes are freakin wet for goodness sakes_. That look said enough for Jane.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked her.

Daria's eyes started to produce even more tears that fell down her face. Jane saw it as something serious; she took Daria's hand to bring her inside and closed the door, and they went straight up to her room.

Trent also took note of Daria's facial appearance and noted that something had to be wrong. He decided to wait until later when the guys were gone to find out what was bothering her, or find out from Jane.

When they got upstairs Jane closed her bedroom door so they could talk privately without anyone else getting into their conversation. Daria placed her suitcase and duffle bag by Jane's closet door and walked over to Jane's bed and sat down.

Jane grabbed some tissues from the tissue box in her bathroom and handed them to Daria.

"Alright, what's going on, kiddo? And don't leave out any details." Jane sat down in her computer chair and was prepared to listen.

She waited for Daria to speak, but Daria was still tearing up.

"Come on, Amiga, you can tell me." Jane encouraged her to speak. "And Jesse said he saw the police over at your house when he was on his way over."

"I saw their car passing by from my window before I left." Daria answered through her tears. She used the tissues to dry them away.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" Jane asked.

She braced herself for what Daria had to tell her.

Mean while downstairs the boys went outside in the backyard to talk and left the sliding door cracked opened since Rosaline and Jordan had fallen asleep. Rosaline was in her pack-and-play while Jordan laid down on the couch.

"So how are things with you and Monique? Is anything changing like you hoped they would?" Jesse asked.

Trent shook his head.

"Getting worse I assume." Jesse commented. "Be honest, and tell us what's going on with you two."

"Yeah, you two fight like crazy half the time over anything petty due to Monique being the cause of it." Nick commented.

"Yes, it's getting worse. And whenever we fight I try to make sure that Rosaline isn't around because she doesn't need to hear any of it." Trent began to explain. He even pointed out how Monique comes home drunk every single night.

"What have your parents said about it so far? I mean being that this is their house after all." Jesse asked.

"Yeah, I know it's got to be setting your parents off like crazy because there's a baby in the house, and your little sister's here." Nick pointed out.

"My parents are ready to through her out and want me to get custody of Rosaline." Trent began to say. "Part of me knows it's what's what best for Rosaline if I want to protect her, but-"

"Things aren't working between you and Monique." Jesse finished the sentence for him. "And on top of that you two keep breaking up and getting back together every other week."

Before Trent could say anything the doorbell rang from inside the house so Trent went to go answer it and saw that Max had finally showed up.

"Hay, sorry I took so long to get here." Max apologized.

"Don't worry about it, we're all in the back." Trent closed the door and led the way to the backyard.

Max saw Rosaline and Jordan and couldn't help but to smile at them.

"Aw, the princesses of Mystik Spiral are asleep." Max commented as they walked out to the backyard.

"Yeah, they fell asleep after a while." Trent responded.

When they got outside with Jesse and Nick Trent left the back door open so they couldn't listen for Rosaline and Jordan.

"Monique didn't get into it with your parents again, did she?" Nick asked Trent.

"No, not yet anyway." Trent answered.

Trent heard Amanda walking into the house from the front door with a bag of groceries and art supplies. Jane walked into the kitchen to help Amanda put everything away.

Trent, Jesse, Nick and Max walked inside and helped as well.

"Thanks, guys." Amanda placed the art supplies in the bottom cabinet while leaving it in the bag. "So what's Monique up to now?" She asked.

"Sleeping away in bed as always." Jane commented with annoyance in her voice.

"I'll go talk to her." Amanda walked upstairs with her intentions on heading straight to Trent's room.

"So Jane, what was up with Daria?" Trent asked.

Rosaline woke up and started to cry.

"I'll go get her, you just go talk to Daria. I think she'll feel better if you hung out with her for a little while, and you could pull out some information from her." Jane walked into the living room to tend to Rosaline.

Trent went upstairs to Jane's room to talk to Daria. On his way to Jane's room he saw that his bedroom door was close so he assumed that Amanda and Monique were in there talking privately.

Trent finally made to Jane's room and saw Daria sitting on the bed with watery eyes.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent greeted her as he walked into the room.

"Hey." Daria responded back.

"Your eyes look a little red." Trent sat down in Jane's computer chair.

Daria didn't say anything about that. She pulled her keens up to her legs and rested her head on her keens, using her hands as a pillow.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Trent encouraged her to talk.

"It's Tom; he keeps harassing me, and he keeps getting worse and worse with the name calling names, trashing me every single time he calls me or texts me and I can't take it anymore." Daria spoke as tears began to fall out of her eyes again.

Trent grabbed some tissues from Jane's tissue box and handed it over to Daria. Daria used the tissues to dry her eyes.

"What made him start doing all of that?" Trent asked.

"Because I won't at him back as my boyfriend, and he knows why." Daria said through her tears. "After all he's done I don't want anything to do with him anymore, I'm done with him.

"Yeah, he can't really expect you to take him back if you don't want to. Especially after the problems he's caused." Trent understood where Daria was coming from with that statement. "And even if he apologized for all of that, it won't make a difference and erase any of it."

"You have a point, Trent. And the bad part is that we agreed to be friends when I broke up with him, but apparently it's not enough to make him drop it." Daria wiped away some more tears as they came.

Trent got up and walked over to sit on the bed right next to Daria and he gently pulled her into a hug in hopes that it would make her feel better.

"It'll be okay, you're better off without a guy like him. You're too good for him anyway." Trent began to say. "He's not going to treat you right if you take him back, and he's basically made that clear to you. You can do so much better than him."

"You're right, I can do better than him." Daria agreed with Trent.

"I know it might have been heard for you to get over him when two broke up." Trent commented.

"What makes you say that?" Daria asked him as she lend against the wall.

"Nothing, it's that he was the first guy you had a crush on." Trent said.

"Not really, he had a crush on me." Daria pointed out the truth about how they even started dating in the first place as far as who came onto who first.

"Will, to be honest I seriously hated him after what he did to Jane and caused a problem between your friendship. And what he did to you makes me hate him even more than usual." Trent commented.

"Join the club, my whole family can't stand him." Daria said.

Jane walked into the room with Rosaline in her arms smiling and giggling.

"She was just upset that no one was there when she woke up. Jesse and Nick are still downstairs talking, but Max left as soon as he and Monique got into it." Jane informed him.

"Bring her over here." Trent said to Jane.

"So I'm not the only one who feels that way so to speak." Trent commented with a smile.

He and Daria giggled at the comment.

Jane handed Rosaline over to Trent, and Rosaline looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Hay, princess?" Trent smiled back at her. He kissed Rosaline on her forehead and Rosaline smiled even more.

Jane turned to Daria.

"You doing okay over there?" Jane asked her.

Daria nodded.

"Glad to hear it." Jane responded with a smile before walking into her bathroom and brushed her hair down.

Monique walked into the room. Daria started to feel a little bit uncomfortable with Monique standing there.

"Hay, Monique?" Trent greeted her.

"Hey." Monique responded.

"So what's up?" Trent asked her.

"Your mom apparently wants me out, so I'm going to stay at my parents until she cools down." Monique leaned against the shelf in Jane's room.

"What happened?" Trent asked her.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Rebecca and Jen are going to drop me off after we finish hanging out and all." Monique responded.

Trent left it at that and didn't say another word about it. The last thing he needed was another fight to take place.

Monique turned to Daria after noticing her sitting there on the bed. "Hay, Daria, when did you get here? I didn't here you come in." She asked her.

"I've been here for a while now; I thought you would have heard me and Jane coming up the stairs." Daria answered.

"Oh, I must have missed that." Monique responded back. "Jane, I know you want to make some smart comment in there so go ahead." She said to her.

"Nope, my mom pretty much made my day with kicking you out of the house and I can't top that." Jane placed her brush on the counter by the skin.

Monique rolled her eyes knowing that Jane wanted her out of the house more than anyone else did.

"You guys have fun without me." Monique turned to walk out the room and she left without saying anything else.

They were able to hear when she walked out the front door.

Trent was surprise that Monique didn't want to take over there with her to see her grandparents since she was going to be over there. He was also surprised that she didn't even say bye to Monique.

Jane walked out of her bathroom to join Daria and Trent.

"Yo, everything okay?" Jane asked Trent.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Trent answered. He thought that a night of separation would be good for him and Monique.

(*Song Used: _Breaking the Habits_ by Linkin Park)

FFFFF

Later that night Trent was hanging out in the kitchen with Amanda while he gave Rosaline her bottle before putting her to bed. Rosaline was dressed in a pair of pink pajamas that consisted of silk pants and a short sleeves silk shirt.

"So Monique left kind of early to go hang out with her friends, didn't she?" Amanda was working on her new pottery vase.

"Yeah, but she's going to her parents after that." Trent informed her. He sat Rosaline on his keen so he could burp her.

"Oh." Amanda commented as she took her brush of blue paint and started painting her vase.

Trent thought that it would be a perfect time find out what went on when Amanda had that conversation with Monique.

"Hay, mom, what happened when you talk to Monique that made you kick her out?" Trent asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing, it was just the time same conversation that I always have with her here and there but it's not getting better. And I didn't kick her out of the house." Amanda said.

Trent turned to Amanda to hear what she was going to say.

"I didn't even say anything close to that, and I didn't know she was going to be at her parents' house until you said something." Amanda said. "And she knows I don't have a single problem with her living here because of Rosaline."

"Oh." Trent managed to get Rosaline to burp and he cuddled her in his arms.

"What did she tell you?" Amanda asked him.

"She didn't really say much, she said she was going to stay at her parents until things cool down and she didn't want to discuss it." Trent informed her.

"Oh. Will if she was going to her parents' house later then she could have ask if she could take Rosaline over there for a visit." Amanda pointed out.

"That's exactly what I was thinking when she told me; I would've let her take Rosaline for a visit." Trent said in agreement.

"And if that's the case you might want to find out where she's really going. If she didn't want to take Rosaline with her then there's a possibility she might be lying about where she's going; remember the last time she was secretly dating your enemy that you hate so much." Amanda pointed that out.

"Oh yeah, Curtis Stalano." Trent didn't want to think about that at all.

"I'm sorry to bring it up, kiddo." Amanda apologized to him.

"It's alright." Trent responded.

"And the bad thing is that when she's watching the baby while we're at work she fusses that at Rosaline frequently. And she sleeps the whole time, and sometimes she'll even close her bedroom door." Amanda pointed out.

"That's true." Trent said in agreement with Amanda. "And during her pregnancy she seemed like she was unhappy about it. I don't even remember you being like that at all when you had Jane."

Amanda remembered those times fondly.

Rosaline fell asleep in Trent's arms and was out like a light bulb when it gets turned off.

Trent pulled out his iPhone to check the time, and it was nine o'clock at night.

"I better go put her in her crib; it's her bed time anyway." Trent placed his iPhone back into his pocket and got up from his chair and went upstairs.

"Alright, see you in the morning." Amanda continued painting her vase.

Trent went upstairs into Rosaline's room, put her in her crib and gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead. After putting the blanket over her Trent walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Trent, get in here." Jane called out from her bedroom.

Trent went into Jane's room to see what was going on and saw Jane and Daria standing side by side as they looked at Jane's iPhone.

"What's going on?" Trent asked them.

"You know that guy we saw when we went to the concert a few years ago?" Jane began to explain.

"Yeah, what about him?" Trent asked.

"He posted on his facebook page that Monique is hanging out with him and he's doing it to spike you." Jane explained.

Trent's eyes widen when he heard those words.

"It's right here in black and white." Jane showed it to him so he could see it for himself.

Trent couldn't believe his eyes; Monique was doing this to him again. Only this time Rosaline was involved, and Trent was more concern about Rosaline than himself.

Trent's iPhone started going off when Jesse called him.

"Hello?" Trent answered.

"Trent, Monique is hanging out Curtis, I don't know if you found out about that yet. And not only that, but her friends Rebecca and Jen are there with her as we speak." Jesse said.

"Yeah, Jane just told me that Curtis just posted it on his facebook page." Trent responded. "She lied to me about my mom kicking her out and she was going to her stay at her parents' house."

"Oh crap." Jesse responded.

"Trent, you better text her up and confront her about it." Jane suggested to him. "You need to leave her, she no good for you."

"Jane's right, Trent." Jesse was able to hear Jane speaking in the background. "Do it now. You have to think about Rosaline too."

"Remember the back up plan here, Trent." Jane went on.

Amanda walked into the room as soon as she saw the three of them standing in there. "What's going on in here?" She asked them.

Jane showed Amanda her iPhone so she could see what was going on for herself. Then another update came up on Rebecca's page saying that Monique was acting crazy.

"I knew there was something like this going on." Amanda was outraged by what she saw.

Trent hung up with Jesse and went to his room and closed the door. He started texting Monique to tell her he knows about where she's really at, but he didn't get any response back. He went to sleep thinking he would probably hear from her tomorrow as soon as he wakes up with Rosaline.

A few hours had passed by over night since Trent texted Monique.

Trent heard Rosaline crying in her room so he got up and went in there to check on her.

"Hay, kiddo, you're up early." Trent said with a smile as he picked Rosaline up from her crib and kissed her forehead.

Rosaline stopped crying as soon as she was able to adjust her eyes and she was able to see Trent. She smiled as she looked up at her dad.

"You want to watch TV with daddy?" Trent took Rosaline back to his room.

Trent closed the door and turned on the TV. The only good thing that was on right now was _Sick, Sad World_ so he left it there. He looked down at Rosaline and noticed that she had went back to sleep.

Trent grabbed his iPhone to check the, and it was six-thirty-five in the morning. He also saw that he got a text message from Monique after he sent her a text last night; he assumed that she must have sent it to him while he was asleep in the middle of the night. Trent read the text and he was hurt by what he read in the text.

Jane and Daria came into the room dressed in their pajamas. They noticed that something was wrong when they saw the look on Trent's face.

"Hay, big bro, what's wrong?" Jane asked him.

"I finally heard from Monique." Trent responded. His eyes filled up with tears.

He showed Jane and Daria the text message so they could read it for them selves while he had it up. Jane and Daria weren't too pleased with what the text said.

"What the heck is this?" Jane said in outrage.

"What made her say that?" Daria asked Trent.

"Mom, dad, get in here." Jane called to them.

Amanda and Vincent rushed into Trent's room as soon as they heard the sound of Jane's voice, which helped them figure out where everyone was.

"Jane, Trent and Daria, what's going on in here?" Amanda asked them.

"Monique just texted Trent, and she said the most horrible thing that I have ever heard." Jane began to explain quickly.

"What did she say?" Vincent asked.

"She said 'I didn't want Rosaline, and I only had her because you wanted her. You the one who wanted to keep her, so you need to deal with your mistake.'" Trent read the text to them.

"That was crappy." Daria commented. She sat down on the end of the bed across from Trent.

"You know what, Trent, don't stress over it at all. Yes, it'll hurt Rosaline and you later, but this is why we came up with the plan." Amanda began to say. "She asked for it, now she's going to get it; and on top of that we're calling the cops so we could get a head start on the custody papers that are yet to come. Simple as that."

"I have to agree with your mother on this, she has a point." Vincent was taking Amanda's side.

FFFFF

Later that evening Monique had came back to the house to get the rest of her things being that Trent broke up with her. Trent and his family also mad sure that Monique got the custody papers, being that she was bringing it with her signed so she could hand it to them.

Trent was hanging out with Daria, Jane, Jesse and Nick in the den since Trent didn't want to talk to Monique after what she did. Rosaline and Jordan were up in Rosaline's room taking a nap.

Amanda walked into the den and stood in the doorway.

"Monique knows that she's not allowed back here, and we don't want her to even touch this baby." Amanda said.

Trent's eyes were starting to fill up with tears. Not for him, but for Rosaline.

"Man, she was wrong to do that, and you're making the right thing for Rosaline as well as yourself." Jane said to Trent in hopes that it would cheer him up. "Besides, it's not like she even wanted Rosaline or even so much as to take care of her properly the way a mother should take care of their child."

"I have to agree. Going through with this is the best thing you could do, and it will mean the world Rosaline in the long run." Amanda said. "I got to go help your father in the garage with some of his prints." She walked out and went to the garage with Vincent.

"I'm going up to get something to drink." Jane got up from her stop on the floor next to Daria and walked into the kitchen. "I'll try not to run into that witch while she's here."

Daria didn't know what to say about Jane's comment.

"You alright over there?" Nick asked Trent.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Trent responded with a frown on his face.

Trent already knew that Jesse had his mind set on telling Monique off, and he knew Jesse wasn't going to disappoint anyone with that. Jesse wanted to show Monique what happens when someone messes with their youngest band member, or any of their band members.

"I'll go check on the girls." Nick got up from his seat and headed upstairs since he saw Monique coming down and walked passed her.

"Alright, I said goodbye to Rosaline and I'm out of here." Monique was about to walk out the door.

"You're not getting off the hook that easy, Monique." Jesse got up and walked over to her as Jane walked back into the den with a cup of soda.

"Oh, you're finally gonna say what you have to say to me instead of saying it to everyone else like I can't hear you." Monique responded in a smart mouth tone.

"You think you could just come into someone else's house and say a bunch of disrespectful things to people when all you had to do was grow up?" Jesse began to say.

"Kind of like what you're doing right now?" Monique said to Jesse as she walked out the door. "And stay out of it, it's between Trent and I."

"Will it doesn't seem like from what I heard. You're leaving behind your daughter that you didn't even want in the first place, and you're taking it all out on him like he forced you to have this baby." Jesse went on.

"Forget you, Jesse." Monique started walking to her car.

"For your information, Monique, you could go to jail for what you're doing to poor Rosaline because that's abandonment and abuse." Jesse called out to her.

"Whatever, Jesse." Monique responded back to him. "You could go to jail yourself for hounding me right now."

"Will if you come anywhere near this child you're going to be dealing with me." Jesse went on.

Monique through up the piece out sign to him and got into her car.

"I'll see you when you have your day in court with me." Jesse closed the door the front door.

Vincent and Amanda walked back in from the garage just as Nick came back down the stairs.

"I can't believe she had the nerve." Vincent commented. "She didn't even try to take Rosaline with her."

"I'm not surprised based on what she said." Amanda commented. "And I'm sure her parents are going to peeved with her."

"I hope so. She's coming in here fussing with everyone else like she owns the place and owns Trent; little does she know we were all there for Trent every single time she hurt him." Jesse walked back into the den with Vincent and Amanda following him.

"I know, and I can't argue with that. She's been nothing but pure trouble since the day she sit foot in here." Amanda commented. "And if she ever tries to take the Rosaline back, she's got another thing coming because we got documentations on hand ready for her."

"She just isn't fit to be a mom, and it doesn't seem like she wants to be a mom at all." Jane commented.

Trent knew that what all of them were saying was true. His only regret at this point was getting back with Monique, the only thing that came out of it was his beautiful baby girl Rosaline.

He was that Daria hadn't heard from Tom and Tom probably gave up on her.

A few weeks had passed and it was time for Jane and Daria to go back to college.

"Will, this summer vacation turned out to be something worth wild. But now it's back to the torment known as college." Jane commented as she walked out the door with her bags packed and ready to go.

"Thanks for helping me deal with Tom while I was here." Daria said to Trent.

"No probably." Trent said with a smile. "But if he ever bothers you again, tell him he's going to be dealing with a pretty big law suit."

"I think my mom's got that covered." Daria said.

Trent pulled Daria into a hug and Daria hugged him back.

"Well, see you around." Trent said with a smile as he released her.

"Yeah, see you around." Daria responded back with a small smile as she walked out the door with her bags.

The car pulled off as soon as she got in, and she and Trent waved goodbye to each other.

Trent: Parent World Wind

(A Daria fan fiction)


End file.
